So Sensitive
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: dos fan fics en uno que me rondaban la cabeza hace tiempo es un MelloNear un año antes de que Mello se fuese claro está. bueno ayá va... ¿qué pasaría si tu rival tuviese un pequeño problema desde que nació? ¿lo usarías en tu favor? lean y perviertanse! xD


Eli: es raro verme en esta sección pero es que Death Note me cautivó x3 y como no en su honor un fic yaoi será creado Light: a ver qué pareja pondrás ahora ¬¬ se tu nombre completo y tengo una foto tuya, recuérdaloEli: etto… yo ejejeje em…L: la probabilidad de que use a Light-kun en este fic es de un 25Eli: L-niichan ayudameee T.TL: …estoy ocupado (se ve a L comiéndose un pastel)Eli: T.T mi hermano me abandona… ¡Y POR UN PASTEL! TOT… k comience el fic T.T ___**So Sensitiv**__**e…**_

Bueno… ¿cómo empezar esto? Eres un diario por lo que no pienso ser como las chicas estúpidas diciendo "querido diario" por lo que pienso empezar diferente… no, mejor, tú serás diferente, serás mi confidente.

Bueno confidente mío te contaré que te tengo gracias al peliblanco-me-creo-mejor-que-Mello Near y es que jugamos el otro día al amigo invisible y le toqué, a mí me tocó mi mejor amigo Matt al que le regalé el nuevo juego de Hotel Dusk pero conociéndole ya tendrá pasado una cuarta parte del juego… y eso que nos dimos los regalos esta tarde…

Bueno… ni siquiera sé que contarte, bueno te mencionaré a los que más me importan ahora mismo ¿ok? Así cuando te escriba y de mayor te lea no me perderé y me acordaré de todo

Empecemos por mí mismo, mi llaman Mello pero mi nombre real es Mihael Keehl es un secreto por lo que seguramente te pondré un candado para que nadie lo sepa, tengo 13 años, pasado mañana cumpliré 14 y vivo en el Wammy's house un orfanato para niños superdotados, yo soy el segundo en todo el Wammy's house y el primero es como no Near, y después está mi mejor amigo Matt, soy alto, con el pelo rubio y largo hasta la barbilla y como no con fleco un día de estos te pondré una foto mía en tus paginas, mi piel es blanca y mis ojos de un tono muy peculiar: verde oscuro. Mi mayor pasión es el futbol y el chocolate.Nací el 13/12/1989

Matt: es mi mejor amigo es tan alto como yo y tiene el tercer puesto en este orfanato, es un friki de los videojuegos, pero es muy simpático y solemos jugar junto con los otros chicos al futbol muy a menudo y solemos tener nuestros piques pero siempre se quedan en una tonteríaLinda: es una buena chica de aquí, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color, siempre está al lado de Near y es muy chismosa por lo demás es buena chica.

L: es mi ídolo, el mejor detective del mundo con tres identidades diferentes las cuales las otras dos son los segundos y terceros mejores, el mayor detective que haya visto jamás es muy alto desaliñado siempre viste con jeans y camisa blanca además de que tiene grandes ojeras y siempre va encorvado, hay veces que me pregunto si tendrá alguna enfermedad en la espalda o algo así le encantan los dulces y yo en este orfanato intento ser el mejor para ser su sucesor.

Near: es mi mayor rival, peliblanco y de ojos negros tiene dos años menos que yo y siempre me ha superado, no lo odio y tampoco me simpatiza pero hay veces en las que las ganas de matarlo me ganan, tiene una gran obsesión con los puzles y los juguetes y siempre lleva un pijama blanco y muy ancho y sinceramente no sé por qué…es muy callado y muchas veces se le ve tan concentrado que no parece tener 12 años. Nació el 24/8/1991.

Bueno me tengo que ir… Roger, el director del Wammy's house ha dado la alarma para que vayamos al comedor a cenar.

Mello cierra su ahora confidente y lo guarda debajo del colchón, sale de su habitación y se encuentra con el pequeño Near saliendo de la habitación contigua.

-good evening Mello –le decía con acento inglés Near, una pequeña costumbre que había cogido el chico a la hora de saludar, el hacerlo en inglés

-evening… -le responde educadamente y se va caminando al mismo ritmo que Near

-¿qu…qué tal te…te va? –dice con voz entrecortada y de un modo en el que casi Mello no le oyó-bien supongo ¿y a ti? –pregunta intentando hacer que esa cortés conversación termine después de la respuesta del pelinegro

-no tan…hn bien como…mmh tu –esta vez la respuesta al joven Near le costó horrores por lo que Mello le miró para saber que le pasaba aunque solo atino a pensar mal y es que el pequeño Near tenía un notable sonrojo y los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar ningún ruido, agarró con sus manos la tela del pijama lo cual solo consiguió que cerrase mas fuerte los ojos y bajase un poco la cabeza incrementando si se podía su sonrojo, acto que hizo a Mello sonrojarse y apartar la vista por el bien de su salud mental… y de su nariz

Entran en el comedor y Near va corriendo a sentarse a una mesa la cual estaba desocupada, al rato un profesor le lleva la cena a la mesa. Mientras eso sucedía Mello le miraba con rabia al ver como el profesor le dejaba la bandeja con la cena en la mesa y le revolvía el pelo dejando un sonrojo en la cara del menor mientras él iba a por su propia cena como los demás. Una vez que consiguió la cena vio que la única mesa con sitios vacios era la mesa en la que estaba Near la cual sorprendentemente estaba vacía. Se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a comer, mas en un descuido miró como iba el plato de Near y estaba casi intacto, después de eso miró la cara de Near la cual lo cubría un gran sonrojo. Dejo de mirarle por la misma razón que la anterior vez y empezó a comer pensando en lo tremendamente inocente que se veía hasta que reflexionó sobre sus propios pensamientos

-"¿_pero en qué demonios piensas? soy tonto es mi rival y no un niño inocente y tierno…aunque da apariencia de serlo… ¡AAAAAAAAARGH DEJA DE PENSAR TONTERIAS MELLO!" –_pensó Mello al ver hacia donde se dirigían los tiros, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y empezó a comer

Pasa el tiempo y todos van yéndose del comedor, Mello termina de comer y deja la bandeja con los platos sucios en donde corresponde para que antes de pasar por la mesa en la que estaba sentado le parase el profesor de antes.

-Mello –le llama el profesor con una mirada suplicante y una sonrisa en la boca

-yes m. Edward? –le pregunta en el idioma natal del profesor, y es que tenían como obligación hablarlo a la hora de dirigirse a un profesor

-Can I ask for something you? – (¿puedo pedirte algo?) le decía esta vez con las manos juntas

-of course –(por supuesto) le respondia anonadado el joven y es que no era muy normal que le pidiesen algo de ese modo

-Might you remain until Near stops having dinner? –(¿podrías quedarte hasta que Near termine de cenar?) Pedía esta vez en un tono más bajo

-ermmm I… -intentaba excusarse el chico y es que no le hacía mucha gracia el quedarse ahí mientras Near estaba tan raro

-please –dijo esta vez con una cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia el profesor, cosa que termino por convencerle

-yes… I might –contesto derrotado el joven Mello

-thank you Mello well go to sit down –(gracias Mello bien ve a sentarte) decía dándole una palmada en la espalda

-ok, ok –respondía de forma cansada y es que… siempre le encomendaban las cosas más pesadas a el

Se sentó y volvió a reflexionar sobre su estado, no es que estuviese mal el estar ahí pero ver las reacciones que tenia le provocaban cierto… bueno, que no era nada bueno para su pervertida mente, además de que nunca vio a su rival actuar así y era raro en el, o puede que sea algo normal pero como no le prestaba atención hasta hace poco no se haya dado cuenta del modo de actuar de Near… finalmente se fijo en que no había nadie más en el comedor salvo ellos dos… y eso a parte de exasperarle le daba ciertas ideas algo insanas de hacer en ese momento con el pequeño e inocente chico que parecía tener a su lado. Se fijó en el plato, ya le quedaba menos del postre pero es que tardaba siglos en terminar de comérselo.

-¿cómo es posible que tardes tanto en comerte un simple flan? – le preguntó algo histérico

-no es mi culpa que haya nacido así ¿sabes? –le contestó de igual modo y con el ceño fruncido pero sin mirarlo

-¿así como¿Así de lento? –le dice cada vez mas asqueado

-no así de sensitivo –dice mientras siente que una mirada curiosa por parte del chico que se sienta a su lado –cuando nací no vieron nada raro en mí pero… al crecer se dieron cuenta de que mi sentido del gusto, al igual que mi sentido del tacto, estaba más desarrollado de lo normal, con lo cual lo paso bastante mal a la hora de vestirme, sentarme, acostarme, coger y comer algo, y demás acciones que para ti no son nada molestas –explica dándole así a entender que, el que use pijamas tan anchos no es porque le guste sino porque se le hace más fácil de llevar su pequeño problema

-así que eres más sensitivo de lo normal ¿no? –Pregunta con ganas de molestarlo viendo que ya se había terminado de comer su cena –entonces… ¿qué sientes cuando hago esto? -Pregunta mientras sorpresivamente abraza al peliblanco aferrándolo a su espalda

-mmmhh –gruñó casi gimió el peliblanco –me….Mello que haces…ba…basta –intenta separarse del rubio lo cual solo consigue que caigan de espaldas –mmnhh –gime por el tacto que tuvo el chocar tan de repente contra un ser cálido como Mello

-¿te gustó lo que sentiste? –pregunta Mello con una sonrisa demoniaca dando la vuelta a la situación y dejando a Near entre el suelo y su cuerpo, sacando de nuevo otro gemido que fallidamente intentó ser reprimido

-Mello ba…basta –pide con un sonrojo en su cara y los ojos abiertos de un modo que en cualquier momento se cerrarían

-mmm déjame pensar… -dice para asaltar la boca del menor, los labios cálidos hacían contraste con los fríos del menor quien disfrutaba del contacto aun mas que el propio asaltante de sus labios, Near sintió una lengua que acariciaba su labio inferior cosa que le hizo gemir, gracias a ese gemido Mello aprovecho para encajar su boca con la del menor y jugar con la lengua de este quien con una de sus manos atraía suavemente al cuerpo del mayor hacia él. Sus lenguas se enlazaban, rozaban o simplemente intentaban explorar la cavidad del otro. Los gemidos de Near por las sensaciones que estaba produciendo Mello en su cuerpo se ahogaban en la boca del otro, por fin se separaron Mello con un toque entre divertido y libidinoso en su cara y Near con un gran sonrojo y sus labios al igual que los del mayor entreabiertos, en los ojos del menos se podía apreciar la sensación de vergüenza y placer que le hacía sentir el otro -…no quiero –respondió a la pregunta anterior y bajó hasta el cuello del menor el cual apartó la cabeza para que se le hiciese más fácil al mayor y lamió lo que tenía a su alcance.

Near condujo sus manos hacia el borde de la camisa del otro y las coló por debajo de éstas acariciando lentamente el cuerpo del mayor haciendo disfrutar a ambos por estas caricias. Mello aprovechando que Near tenía las manos ocupadas subió una de las suyas y con un dedo fue rápidamente bajándolo por donde se encontraban los botones de la parte superior de ese pijama blanco, desabrochándolo por completo. El mayor fue descendiendo desde el cuello hasta los pezones del menor besándolos y lamiéndolos escuchando como los jadeos empezaban a hacer acto de aparición. Sin poder aguantar más con sus manos elevo su cuerpo y el del niño de forma que Near quedase sentado y Mello sentado de rodillas encima d él.

Mello se quitó su camisa y la tiró dejándola caer en cualquier parte para después deslizar suave y tortuosamente sus manos por los hombros de Near para terminar así quitándole la camisa y arrebatándole varios jadeos para después hacer con la prenda lo mismo que con la suya, volvió a tumbarlo en el suelo para volver a besarle de manera un poco brusca y demandante, las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo contrario con ansias de tocar más. Mello se separó del menor para poner una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Near apoyándose en ella mientras que, con la mano libre le retiraba lo que le quedaba de pijama y se quitaba sus pantalones, quedando ambos con los bóxers. Mello volvió a recargarse sobre Near quien jadeo al sentirle encima de él, una vez más volvieron a besarse, para Near la boca de Mello era como si no tuviese el gusto tan desarrollado y empezando a comerse una barra de chocolate, mientras que para Mello era un sabor desconocido y a la vez embriagador. El rubio abandonó la boca del niño para ir creando un camino húmedo desde la boca de éste hasta su ombligo donde se entretuvo haciendo gemir a Near el cual tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, su cabeza estaba alzada y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir cosa que no le estaba funcionando y mientras sus manos las tenia ocupadas empujando a Mello hacia abajo para que parase de lamerle el contorno y por dentro de su ombligo. Las manos del ojiverde oscuro puso sus manos en el borde del bóxer del menor para, en un rápido movimiento quitárselo y acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la erección del niño bajo él sacándole más de un gemido. Near intento hacer que se levantase, pero desobedeciendo a la petición del menor, Mello introdujo el miembro de éste en su boca lamiéndolo y marcando un ritmo desde arriba hacia abajo para después sacárselo de la boca y lamerlo de nuevo.

-Mello, po…por favor… ya…ya bas….ya basta –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca para acallar los gemidos. Mello volvió a introducir el miembro del menor en su boca para empezar a succionar y a volver a seguir el ritmo anterior lamiendo y succionando cada vez –AHHMMM MELLO -gimió de nueva cuenta y esta vez mas fuerte Near dando a conocer la potencia de su voz y terminando en la boca del mayor.

Mello se sacó el miembro del menor de la boca para lamer finalmente el semen que sobresalía de sus labios y tragárselo. Fue dando besos desde la parte superior del miembro de Near hasta la barbilla de este para terminar besándolo.

-la próxima vez, avísame –le replicó Mello en un tono sensual para volver a besar los labios del menor

-te dije que parases –le respondió Near con una mirada desafiante, verde oscuro y negro enfrentándose en una lucha de miradas, no querían romper el contacto hasta que cierto dolor punzante en el miembro del mayor se hizo presente. Sin romper el contacto Mello volvió a poner otra vez su mano al lado de la cabeza de Near para apoyarse mientras que con la libre se quitaba su propio bóxer, su miembro se alzaba latente pidiendo atención. Mello miró su miembro pensando la manera apropiada de formular dicha pregunta para que, al volver la mirada hacia el joven que tenía debajo llevarse la sorpresa de que el mismo estaba preparando su entrada. En la cara de Near se reflejaba dolor lo cual hacia un lindo contraste a ojos de Mello con el sonrojo que se volvía a hacer presente ya que tres de sus pequeños y finos dedos no bastaban para alcanzar la anchura del miembro de Mello por lo que se auto penetraba con cuatro dedos. Mientras Near hacia esto Mello le aportaba caricias en todo el cuerpo haciendo que el menor olvidase el dolor y se entregase a las caricias del otro. Mello en el poco tiempo que estuvo de esa forma con él aprendió cuales eran los puntos en los que sentía más placer, bajo la barbilla, en las costillas, la cadera y la parte de atrás de las blancas piernas del niño.

-Me…Mello –decía Near dejando de auto penetrarse –entra ya Mello –le repetía con los ojos entrecerrados de placer, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, los labios entre abiertos, los brazos semi-estirados por encima de la cabeza del niño, el miembro de este alzado, alzando la cadera intentando vanamente alcanzar así al miembro del otro y las piernas flexionadas y abiertas creando una erótica imagen a ojos de Mello quien extasiado con una de sus manos agarro las muñecas del peliblanco, con la otra alzó un poco más la cadera de este y lo penetró sin miramientos.

Un grito de dolor fue soltado por el menor quien cerró los ojos y soltó algunas lágrimas. Mello abrió los ojos asustado por lo que acababa de hacer y es que el ser mas sensitivo a la hora de hacerlo también tenía su parte mala, la cual era que sentía mucho más dolor a la hora de ser penetrado que cualquier uke normal. Mello besó las mejillas del menor apenado y limpiaba las lágrimas de éste con su lengua besó y lamió su cuello y no paró de repetir la palabra "_perdóname". _No hasta que notó a Near mover las caderas

-muévete… Mello… -con esas dos simples palabras Near consiguió que Mello soltase sus manos para ponerla también en su cadera alzándola más y penetrando, consiguiendo así una penetración más profunda consiguiendo tocar un punto dentro del menor que le hizo gemir su nombre

Near alzó sus piernas flexionadas para tener así más profundidad en la penetración. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la estancia, dos cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes gimiendo por placer eran los únicos que la habitaban, ya era muy tarde por lo que nadie sabía lo que ocurría en esa estancia. Mello se movía en el cuerpo de Near con una gran velocidad, sentía como su miembro al moverse era aprisionado de un modo enloquecedor. Mientras que Near sentía una presión que le era imposible describir, no eran corrientes eléctricas pero tenían el mismo efecto. El mayor cogió el miembro del peliblanco y empezó a masturbarlo. Vaivenes, gemidos, jadeos, nombres del otro dichos en un gemido, caricias, unión de manos, besos, estocadas rápidas y certeras, y por fin, el menor se vino entre los cuerpos y el mayor dentro del pequeño Near.

Lentamente Mello sale del cuerpo del peliblanco se levanta y se va por todo el comedor buscando sus prendas. Una vez vestido se gira para hablarle al ojinegro pero lo ve dormido acurrucado en posición fetal y escapándosele algún suspiro de su boca. Finalmente, descubrió el lado humano de ese niño, el que nadie salvo él ha podido ver. Intentando no despertarle, le viste y lo carga como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados, lo lleva hasta la habitación correspondiente del chico y lo tumba, tapándolo con las frazadas. Mello da media vuelta para retirarse mas algo en él le hace pararse. Se da la vuelta y va hacia el chico. Un beso robado, un buenas noches, una caricia, una puerta que se cierra y otra que se abre, es lo único que se escuchó en ese pasillo.

…..

Hola mi confidente, desde hace dos días no te he escrito… bueno no quiero alardear de esto pero… no sé como terminó todo que terminé haciéndolo con mi rival. Esto no pienso permitir que lo lea nadie lo sabes ¿no? Bueno, fue la única vez que lo vi como un humano. Las otras veces que lo he visto, es decir ayer, ha estado no solo frio sino también distante cosa que me pone de los nervios… aunque no entiendo porque, no hago más que pensar Near esto Near lo otro Near aquello¡POR DIOS SI ME PAREZCO A LINDA! Y lo peor es que no se qué demonios es esa sensación que me invade al recordar lo sucedido en el comedor. Es un malestar en la barriga impresionante, es mas casi vomito mi preciado chocolate…será mejor que tome aire o sino me volveré loco.

Mello deja de nuevo su confidente bajo el colchón, sale de su cuarto y va hacia la parte exterior del Wammy's house que da directamente con la sala principal, lugar donde se encuentra Near haciendo otro de sus puzles.

-¡MELLO! –gritan desde un lateral con una potente voz al rubio haciendo que todo el mundo se girase a verlo. Desde ese lateral se ve corriendo a Matt quien salta para caer encima de su gran amigo y empieza a hacerle cosquillas, todo esto ocurría bajo la atenta y ceñuda mirada del peliblanco –oye Mello vamos a jugar al futbol –le dice el peli rojo quien se volvió a poner de pie y ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-por mi genial, necesitaba un respiro –le contesta con alegría, súbitamente el pelirrojo de un salto coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y se lo lleva hacia donde están los demás chicos esperando impacientes para jugar

-se ven bien juntos ¿verdad? –le comentaba Linda a Near mientras veía sentada a su lado como iba haciendo el puzle-si tu lo dices…- decía con un imperceptible atisbo de celos Near en la voz

-estoy segura de que si se gustasen harían una gran pareja juntos –le comentaba la chica viendo como el peliblanco fruncía el ceño –vaya… tengo que ir a ayudar en la cafetería hasta luego Near –se despide mientras se levanta y va corriendo hacia ella

Near seguía con el ceño fruncido y es que no se podía quitar esas palabras de la cabeza, pasó mucho rato así como si esas palabras hubiesen sido un golpe doloroso para el…. Bueno no tan doloroso como lo que sintió a continuación. El balón de futbol rompió una de las ventanas que daban a la sala impactando justo en la mejilla izquierda del pequeño peliblanco. El balón iba con una gran velocidad, tanto que fue capaz de tirar al suelo al chico y moverlo varios centímetros de donde se hallaba

-¡MATT SO BESTIA TE LA HAS CARGADO! –gritaba Mello quien entró en la sala para coger el esférico se llevó un gran susto al ver lo que ocasionó su mejor amigo. Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el peliblanco quien se sentaba y se tocaba de tal forma la mejilla que parecía no haber puesto ni un dedo sobre ella mas la expresión de dolor confirmaba que si la había tocado –Near es…estas…¿estas…bien? –preguntaba sin aliento el rubio al haber corrido un buen trecho para llegar hasta el niño

Near asintió con la cabeza, aunque a ojos de Mello Near dijese que sí el rubio sabía que no era cierto. Mientras Mello le tendía una mano a Near quien la acepto para poder levantarse, Matt se dirigía hacia ellos con expresión compungida.

-lo siento Near no te quería hacer daño… -dijo una vez que llegó hacia allá

-no importa no hay problema -le contestó secamente mientras se dirigía hacia su puzle

-a donde te crees que vas –dijo Mello en tono autoritario como el de una madre que regaña a su hijo

-a terminar mi puzle –dijo cortante eso sí, lo que no se esperaba es que su rival le cogiese del brazo y se lo llevase a rastras del lugar –mmgg… me…Mello… que…¿qué haces? –dijo con un sonrojo y mordiéndose el labio

-llevarte a la enfermería venga Matt acompáñanos que si no fuese por ti no tendríamos que ir –le responde mientras acusa al otro viendo como se intentaba escaquear-pero es que… jooo no hay ganas de ir quiero jugar al juego que me regalaste que me queda menos para terminarlo –dice con cara lastimosa

-¡me da igual! –Retrocede para coger a Matt de la camisa y llevárselo a rastras también hasta un sitio donde sabría que Matt no se iría… por pura vagancia –pareces un crio

-mira quién habla el don-chocolate-nunca-me-saldrán-caries –responde mirándolo mal

-mira quién se queja el don-no-suelto-mis-consolas-ni-en-una-catástrofe-natural –le responde de la misma manera

-¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO FRIKI NIÑITA? –pregunta casi dejando sordos a los presentes con una gran vena inchada

-¡ESO MISMO GAFOTAS! –responde el otro de igual modo

-¡serás tozudo! –le grita el otro dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza

-mira quien se queja¡míster cabezonería!-le replica el otro dándole una patada, juntan las frentes y se miran con deseos de matarse había un ambiente tenso hasta que una suave risa les interrumpe.

Mello asombrado se da la vuelta y mira hacia el peliblanco quien se reía con los ojos cerrados una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa en la cara y la mano derecha cerrada de perfil frente a su boca dejando alzados los dedos pulgar e índice colocados de tal modo en que el dedo índice sobresalía y el dedo pulgar se apoyaba en este. Dicha imagen provocó un pequeño sonrojo en Mello quien apartó la vista de inmediato, Near extrañado de que no siguiesen peleando bajo un poco el brazo y abrió los ojos con una expresión confusa muy inocente en su cara

-¿has visto que mono es eh Mello? -suelta de repente Matt quien abraza el cuerpo de Near de perfil por la izquierda provocándole dolor en la mejilla y apartándose de un brusco empujón

-ten cuidado bruto –dice el niño mientras se llevaba los dedos de su mano izquierda a la mejilla

-como no sigamos a este paso llegaremos dentro de siete días –dice en tono enfadado Mello y es que ¿quién se creía Matt para abrazarlo de ese modo? –Venga andando –vuelve a llamar la atención cogiéndole el brazo izquierdo al peliblanco y volviéndole a llevar a rastras

-Me…llo suél…tame n…no ne…necesi…necesito que…que me lleves a… rastras –decía como podía el pobre chico

-si te suelto te irás y no creo que eso le convenga a tu mejilla-dicho esto todo se quedó en silencio para que, cinco minutos después llegasen a la enfermería.

Llegaron a la enfermería y vieron a la enfermera al lado de Roger, el director del orfanato. Mientras Matt explicaba lo sucedido Mello ayudaba a Near a sentarse en la camilla para después sentarse él también

-me alegra ver que por fin os entendéis chicos –les dice Roger a los jóvenes quienes con un sonrojo apartan la cabeza virándola hacia lados opuestos para decir a la vez un "bah" bien notable

-Near tomate esto –le dice la enfermera, una mujer rubia de pelo ondulado y labios de un suave tinte rosado con grandes atributos de medidas 90 60 90 y un trajecito bien provocador de su oficio pasándole dos aspirinas –son un anti-inflamatorio y un calmante, esperemos que con eso se te vaya lo que te ha pasado en la mejilla –le sonríe cariñosamente revolviéndole el pelo y saliendo con Roger y Matt fuera de la habitación, dejándola en un incómodo silencio

Ambos estaban sentados al borde de la cama con un pequeño espacio entre ellos y apollando sus manos casi pegadas a sus cuerpos en la cama

-¿por qué… -empieza a romper el silencio Mello –me ignoras después de lo que pasó hace dos días? –pregunta sin verle a la cara y mirando el vaivén que comenzó con sus piernas

-no sé, vergüenza, bochorno quizás… -responde Near relajando los brazos, ocasionando que las manos se moviesen un poco hacia el lado contrario de su cuerpo

-¿el gran Near no lo sabe? –Dice con sorna en la voz –eso es nuevo

-¿Acaso tu sabes por qué lo hicimos ese día? –Pregunta con reproche viendo como agacha la cabeza el otro y no responde –entonces cállate –termina de decir hastiado

Mello relaja sus brazos y mueve uno casi imperceptiblemente haciendo que los dedos de ambos queden entrelazados, finalmente coge la mano de Near quien suelta un suspiro y las enlaza para después tirar de su brazo para atraer el cuerpo de Near. En un rápido movimiento, Near se quedó entre las piernas del otro apoyado sorpresivamente en el pecho del rubio con la mano que lo une a él tras el cuerpo de Mello y con la otra apoyada en la cama por el susto. Con su mano libre, Mello coge la barbilla de Near y lo atrae hacia sí para darle un beso. Las bocas de ambos volvieron a encajar, las lengua de ambos volvieron a danzar, la garganta del peliblanco volvió a gemir, y el cuerpo de Mello vuelve a recaer sobre el menor para terminar acostándolo sobre la cama y a él encima, colocando los brazos flexionados a los lados de la cabeza de Near y las piernas de tal modo que el ojinegro no pudiese moverlas.

-maldito seas Near ¿cómo demonios consigues hacerme adicto a ti? –dice mientras dirige su boca hacia la curvatura del cuello del menor

-en…enamo…enamorándote….quizás –decía con dificultad, y es que no se permitía gemir por si Roger o Matt o la enfermera les oía

-si… quizás esa sea la respuesta –decía besándole la barbilla a Near haciéndole saber que estaba en lo correcto para después desabrochar dos botones de su camisón y lamer la piel expuesta

-genial, porque…y…yo si…sient….siento lo…mismo –decía de nuevo con gran dificultad

-¿lo…hacemos? –preguntó Mello con un sonrojo evidente para cualquiera que pudiese verle en ese instante, Near comprendiendo lo vergonzoso que podía ser para el menor pedirle permiso con esa pregunta aceptó sin miramientos. No tenian mucho tiempo y tampoco querian ser descubiertos.

Mello se sentó encima de él y mirando libidinosamente al ojinegro empezó a quitar los botones de la camisa del menor acariciando cuando podía el pecho del peliblanco, acción que hizo ver que el timido rubio había sido sustituido por un rubio sediento de los gemidos del menor . Near, quien en ese momento tenía un sonrojo por lo que iba a acontecer y por la mirada que le daba el mayor, tenia los ojos cerrados y evitaba que Mello viese su rostro sonrojado. Sus brazos los mantenia en el colchó flexionados por encima de su cabeza. Mello, quien acabó de desabrocharle el camison del pijama, besó al peliblanco mientras sus manos acariciaban los pezones de este, consiguiendo gemidos ahogados entre sus bocas.

Near fue bajando sus manos hasta llevarlas una al miembro del mayor y la otra al cierre del pantalon de este, ocasionando que Mello también produjese gemidos ahogados en la boca de ambos. Mello abandonó la tarea de hacerle gemir para quitarle el pantalon y los boxers al niño de un tirón. Dejó de besarle y dirijió su mano a la boca del ojinegro quien empezó a lamer los dedos del mayor. El rubio dirigió su boca a la semi erección del pequeño y empezó a lamerla siguiendo el mismo patron de movimientos que la última vez mientras su mano libre la ocupaba en masajear su propio miembro. Dejó de ponerle atención al miembro del menor y se fijó en él.

El niño tenía los ojos cerrados, un sonrojo bien presente en sus mejillas y su boca ocupada por los tres dedos del mayor. Sus manos agarraban la muñeca de Mello para acercar los dedos cuando fuese necesario, su camison estaba abierto dejando ver la piel blanca del niño. Consiguió mover las piernas y ahora las tenía felxionadas y abiertas dejando ver como se alzaba la erección. Mello sacó los dedos de la boca de Near y empezó a dilatar al pequeño.

Un dedo, dolor, espasmos, jadeos. Dos dedos, pequeños gemidos, lágrimas, tensión. Tres dedos, gemido de sorpresa y dolor, sabanas estrujadas en unas pequeñas manos, destensión, gemidos de placer

Mello retiró sus dedos, apoyó en el colchón los dedos de los pies y las rodillas, agarró la cintura de Near y la alzó quedando así en un ángulo que permitía ser la penetración más facil. Near alzó las piernas flexionadas y se llevó una mano a la boca sabiendo que la penetración volvería a dolerle. Poco a poco Mello fue entrando en el y mientras con los dedos que mantenía aún en su cintura iba dando pequeñas caricias intentando aliviar un poco el dolor que sabía que sentiría el menor. Entró por completo, le besó y esperó. Esperó pacientemente a que las lagrimas terminasen de brotar de los ojos de Near. El movimiento que produjo el peliblanco con su cintura le indicó que se moviese y así lo hizo.

Embestidas suaves, lentas, pausadas, jadeos, deseos reprimidos. Embestidas fuertes, gruñidos, suspiros, manos que volvían a estrujar las sabanas entre sus dedos. Embestidas profundas y rápidas, gemidos incontrolados, manos en el miembro del otro proporcionando placer. Los nombres del otro salían en gemidos y suspiros, y al fin, uno se volvió a venir en las manos del otro y el otro volvió a llenar el interior del menor. Lenta separación de los cuerpos, jadeos, besos desesperados por parte de ambos.

Oyeron pasos acercarse a la habitación de modo que rápidamente Mello se sentó con las piernas flexionadas sobre la cama para que tapasen su bragueta abierta e intentaba cerrarla por todos los medios y Near se cerraba los botones abiertos, y rapidamente se colocó los bóxers y los pantalones creando un gemido y un sonrojo en su cara por el contacto tan rápido que tubo , se sentó como siempre. Ambos tensos y con un sonrojo a la vista.

La enfermera entró preguntándole a Near por su mejilla quien le dijo que ya iba a mejor y de modo que la mujer contesto que estaría fuera de la habitación por si necesitaban algo

Una vez se fue no solo se permitieron respirar aliviados sino que también se rieron por lo cómico de la situación. Near se sentó recto y tiro de Mello hacia él haciendo caer al rubio en sus piernas. Sonrió dulcemente y empezó a acariciarle los mechones dorados, sintiendo como las suaves y brillantes hebras doradas se mezclaban y acariciaban sus dedos. Ambos cerraron los ojos, uno queriendo y otro dejándose querer, ambos con pequeñas sonrisas. Y así transcurrió la tarde.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mello –le dice Near agachándose para besarlo y volviendo a su postura sin dejar de acariciar ni un momento las ebras doradas del otro.

Un pequeño intruso se colaba en la habitación, para ver a ambos jóvenes dormidos en aquella postura, salió de esta y se fue hacia la sala principal con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿al final que está pasando en la enfermería Matt? –preguntó Linda con curiosidad

-Justo lo que tu pensaste –le responde rodeando la cintura de ésta y dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¿vamos a comer algo? –pregunta cariñoso Matt

-claro tengo un poco de hambre –le responde Linda con una leve sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y entrelazando una de sus manos con la que le rodeaba la cintura poniendo con esta pequeña pareja fin a este fic

___**Owari**_

Eli: bueno que sepáis que me he pasado desde la 1 del mediodía hasta casi las 3 de la tarde haciéndolo con un descanso de 2 horas el fic tiene 16 páginas y 6.010 palabras me merezco un review ¿no? Aunque sea para llamarme loca xD ¡am¡Izu el MattLinda lo hize por ti que lo sepas!

Light: me estoy planteando el si te mato o si no

Eli: L-niichan help me T.T

L:….(se ve una imagen de L durmiendo)

Eli: TT.TT siempre que se duerme me pasa algo malo (Eli ve como Light empieza a abrir la Death note) ¡ESPERA! Te compraré las manzanas para Ryuk durante todo un año pero no me mates T.T

Light: vale… todo sea por no gastarme una millonada en manzanas

Eli: mandadme reviews onegai T.T o aunque sea una manzana TT.TT


End file.
